If it proves efficacious, the program herein piloted will be the first of a set of programs designed to increase client's felxibility in the use of the most important dimensions of interpersonal behavior as defined by interpersonal theory. This particular program, and most of the others presently envisaged, are based on the theoretical contributions of Sullivan as they have been adapted, elaborated, and made operational and measurable by Leary. The views and measures of other prominent interpersonal theorists such as Bales, Foa, and Schutz are seen as consistent with these formulations and also will be given consideration in this future studies. The dimension of interpersonal behavior which this first effort focuses upon is that of dominant-managerial behavior. The program called Personal Growht-Leadership (PG-L) is based on an educational model for delivery of mental health services. Clients are not related to as being deviant, or maladapted, but as students learning a set of skills they choose to learn to increase the flexibility of their interpersonal skill repertoire, and thereby come closer to their own ideal. Educational concepts and techniques derived not only from Leary, but from Rogers,Wolpe, Skinner,Bandura, andothers are used. The methodology also includes some newer techniques such as a buddy system to support invivo skill practice. The design compares this PG-L program with a General Leadership Development program which provides a more intellectual, but still personally relevant, understanding of interpersonal theory and of behavior modification techniques as they relate to the development of leadership. A mixture of standard tests, self-assessment instruments and in-vivo behavioral measures used to assess the gains of the two groups as a result of treatment in comparison with a no-treatment (own-control) period for each, and in comparison with each other a pre-post testing and at the time of a following up assessment.